Family Matters
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: HarryPotterBeybladeXOver Sirius' will is incomplete. Harry inherits his house but someone else inherits his estate! And what's this thing about Kuznetsov being royalty?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic is for Butterfly-winged Rat…hope you like it! It's my first Harry Potter fic…and it's very screwed up…enjoy!xD

Reminder: **This fic contains no OCs** except for Virgil Polaris...but he plays a very minor role (as in his name is just mentioned a couple of times).

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter One**_

Harry looked about the dingy old dining room and sighed quietly.

"I…I still can't believe this is all mine," he said in a weak voice, speaking about inheriting his late godfather's house in general.

His companions said nothing. They were fresh from an oddly uneventful train ride from Hogwarts. Dumbledore's departing was barely a month old. Harry needn't stay in his aunt and uncle's house for the summer anymore, hence some members of the Order volunteered to help him move his stuff to his new home.

"Could…could I see the will?" he asked the headmistress, who was frowning at a corner.

"Of course." McGonagall replied tartly and drew a crisp piece of parchment from within the folds of her traveling cloak.

Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Ginny crowded around him, wanting to see the document for themselves too.

On the paper was a neat scribble, dated summer two years ago, when Harry was in his fourth year. The terms of the will were quite simple.

_**I leave everything to me godson.**_

But the fine print read:

_Unless his is still alive and inheritance is valid, then, original terms apply._

There were no signatures of the witnesses…just the one of it's author.

Ron frowned. "Until who is still alive?"

"Probably a relative…" replied Hermione.

"Now how can that be possible?" asked Fred.

"Sirius was the only Black left…" finished George.

"'Original terms apply'?" asked Ginny. "What does THAT mean?"

Curious to the source of their questions, Remus got the will from the teens' and glanced at it. The look on his face expressed that there was clearly something wrong.

"That's not the original will…" he said simply.

The declaration was met with a stunned silence.

"What?" Moody asked disbelievingly in his gruff voice.

"How do you know that that's not the original will?" McGonagall queried. "Sirius personally handed that to Dumbledore…just in case!"

"Yes," replied the wolf. "But this must have been the second will. This is not his first will. I should know because James and I were the witnesses."

"So you mean to say that the second will is not valid?" Molly was concerned that Harry would have to go back to Privet Drive.

"Oh no!" Remus exclaimed. "This is valid too because it's more recent," he shook the parchment in his hand. "But the thing is, there's a condition stated here in which it's terms could be found in the original will…"

Harry snatched the document back. "He's right…" he said thickly. "'Original terms apply'…what WERE the original terms?" he asked his favorite teacher.

The man frowned in the effort to recall. "I quote," he said. "'In tribute to James Potter, I leave half of my possessions to his son given he is born, whilst I leave the other half…or rather pass on the family inheritance to my muggle brother: the next heir.'"

The statement took a while to sink in. When it did, everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"Sirius has a brother?!"

**TBC**

A/N: take a guess at who it is…hehe…tell me what you think! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wOot! Here's the next installment! …enjoy!xD

…on second thought, this fic contains another OC named Mitya…but he also has an equally small role…

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Two**_

Tala rolled his eyes at the sound of a tremendous crash on the third floor of the Hiwatari Estate in Moscow, halting Kai in midsentence.

"What?" he asked.

The redhead sighed. "Nothing…Ian and Spencer."

His companion 'oh'-ed and was about to talk when the said duo tumbled down the staircase.

"You're dead when Tala and Kai find out you've been in the Artillery Room again!" the huge blonde was yelling.

The smaller indigo-haired boy did not reply. He froze at the sight of the people in question and failed to hide the 1942 model of a machine gun he had nicked.

"You're dead," Spencer said simply.

Their team captain's eyes widened in slight shock. His best friend raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…so anyway, as I was saying," and the couple resumed their conversation.

The giant and the dwarf exchanged perplexed looks at their lack of reaction, and took it to themselves to tidy the mess they made.

"…he's been a bit down lately," said the bluenette. "I'm not sure if he's acting bitter or what not but he wants to know his biological family…or something to that effect."

The paler Russian smiled. "He has those moments…they're like indigestion."

"Ah, but he's been complaining…"

"Well…maybe now that we've got more time in our hands we could help him look for his biological family…"

"I suppose."

"Are you talking about Bryan?" Ian asked cheerily, re-entering the living room in a more decent manner.

"Oh butt out of it…" Tala said exasperatedly.

Just then, the door opened and the man of the hour stepped in, shrugging off his fur coat. A fluffy barn owl had settled itself comfortably on his head.

Kai smirked. "What did you do out? Ditch Falborg for an owl?"

Bryan frowned. "What owl?" He looked up and about then didn't acknowledge the bird when he saw it. "Never noticed it."

"It's adorable!" exclaimed the redhead as the thing flew to the couch instead and stuck out its leg, to which a fairly large envelope was attached. "It's even got a little note."

The youngest Blitzkrieg boy shrugged. "Probably the kind of message that you pass around…like 'world peace' or something," he said as the blonde untied the letter to read it.

"It says 'to Mister Bryan Kuznetsov, Hiwatari Estate, Moscow, Russia'…that owl followed you home?"

"Like I said," said the lilac-haired Russian as he went to the kitchen and got a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "I never noticed!"

"Odd…" Kai remarked quietly. "Who's it from?"

Spencer referred to the envelope once more. "'Doctor Virgil Polaris, Head of Foreign Affairs, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic'…what?"

Tala snorted. "That's an interesting sender," he said as he petted and fed the owl. "Open it!"

"Oh give me that…" the mail's supposed recipient snatched the paper from the blonde and tore it open, letting a piece of parchment subject itself to gravity.

The bluenette picked it up and read it while everyone else listened to the contents of the other letter in Bryan's hand.

"'Dear Mr. Kuznetsov, we regret to inform you that your brother, Sirius Kuznetsov alias Sirius Black has passed away. He leaves to you the family inheritance as you are their next heir. Enclosed is Mr. Black's will for verification. Please send a letter of affirmation via return owl'…where's the…will?"

"It's here," said Kai "'In tribute to James Matthew Potter, I, Sirius Kuznetsov, shall leave half of my possessions to his son given that he is born, whilst I pass on the family fortune to my muggle brother, Bryan Kuznetsov.'"

"Muggle?" the tangy redhead laughed. "Sounds like huggle…Kai! Huggle!" and the bluenette gave him a cuddly hug.

"This all sounds like a sick, out-dated joke…" Ian remarked.

The fur-fanatic looked just about ready to agree, "I'm training this…oh wait, hang on," he read on, spotting more neat scribble on the parchment he was holding. "'If you decline your inheritance, please send a reply saying so via return owl also. The ownership of the title shall be transferred to the name of Potter, as promised in Mr. Black's will…'" title? What title? To a lot? What does the will say?"

Everyone crowded around Kai. They ejaculated gasps of shock and surprise.

"Hooy na ni!" said the former. "You're getting a 50k hectare estate in Scotland! Under YOUR name!"

"It says it's fully furnished and provided for…servants and everything!" Tala added.

"It this all REAL?" asked the indigo-haired boy incredulously.

Spencer turned once more to the envelope. "The sender says he came from the Ministry of Magic…of course it isn't real…"

"No wait…" said the bluenette, catching everyone's attention. Now I remember where I've heard such a ministry before…"

And he introduced them to the wizarding world.

"How do you know all this?" Tala asked, astounded at his vast knowledge of something this bizarre.

The elder Russian smirked. "Remember Mitya when we were ten years old? He was the best in the Abbey and we all hated him because it always looked like he was cheating but when investigated, nothing could be found against him."

The Blitzkrieg murmured in assent, remembering those days.

"Remember the time when Mitya received a weird letter delivered by owl when he was about eleven, asking him to leave and study in some Magic Academy instead? Grandfather cried for weeks…"

"…and Lord knows those were the best weeks of my life…" the big blonde mumbled.

"So Mitya was really a wizard?" exclaimed Ian. "Then he WAS a dirty cheat!"

Their team captain ignored him. "You're related to a wizard?" he asked Bryan. "Why don't you have it easy?"

"Gee I'm sorry…" the falcon replied sarcastically. "It says here I'm a…" he snatched the will from the phoenix. "…muggle."

"Are you accepting the estate of not?" Spencer asked and the former shrugged.

"Why not?" was the answer and a reply of affirmation was sent via the barn owl. "I'd like to see it this stuff's real or moonshine. Who could resist a 50k hectare estate?"

"We need a bit of excitement in our lives." Tala said cheerily, preparing to pack.

"Besides," added Kai. "What's a wasted plane ticket?"

**TBC**

A/N:…forgive if succeeding chapters seems confusing…tell me what you think anyway! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: …and the fat comes out…enjoy!xD

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Three**_

"How come we don't know?" Tonks asked in an outraged tone.

"How long have you kept this a secret?" Moody asked.

And poor Lupin was attacked by a tirade of questions. Noise accumulated in the cramped dining space.

"Shut up, shut UP!" he blurted out. "Would you like me to explain or not?"

Harry was very grumpy, but he did as he was told and abruptly sat down at table. The others followed the suit, somewhat less willingly.

"Start from the beginning…" Arthur said quietly.

A very stressed looking ex-DADA professor took a deep breath and launched the twisted truth.

"James and I found out the fat when they came to know I was a werewolf. Prongs figured it was a great idea to spill secrets out one fine day when Peter was out, so Sirius told us his real name wasn't Black and that he had a muggle brother—"

There were interjections of 'his real name isn't Black?!' and 'what's his brother's name?'

Remus silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "He told us his name was Kuznetsov and that his baby brother was called Bryan—"

"What right does this Bryan have to Sirius' possessions?"

The elder man smiled. "I'm getting to that. You see, Black was one of the stage names for a royal one. During the early Middle Ages, the Kuznetsovs were the wealthiest most powerful family known worldwide. To escape from their numerous enemies, the parents instructed their many children to change their surnames while one kept the real one. Soon the lineage became very widespread. Powerful names of the wizarding world and the muggle world could be traced to the Kuznetsov Dynasty. Relatives don't know that they're relatives…but the thing is they're really, really, REALLY distant cousins…marriage wasn't much of a problem." He stopped there so that the party could digest the information.

"Toward our generation, the name Kuznetsov was forgotten, even by those who bear it." Remus continued. "Sirius' family came directly from the first Kuznetsov siblings but then it split in two, the wizards and the muggles. The muggles kept their name but Sirius' family changed theirs."

"And since lineage doesn't care if you're a wizard or not," McGonagall interrupted, finally understanding why Bryan should get the inheritance. "…the next male in the Kuznetsov line should receive…whatever he should receive…"

"Why don't the other descendants of the Kuznestov line get the inheritance?" Ron asked, secretly hoping that his family would be related to the rich dynasty.

The lupe didn't answer that directly. "Powerful names," he repeated. "Especially in the muggle world include the Hiwatari, Mizuhara and Kinomiya zibatsus, the Kons, the Ivanovs, minor royalties like Les Desmond, Toratore, Jurgen, McGreggor and Fernandez among a hell lot of others. Do they sound familiar to any of you?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "My father says they're really rich!"

"Some of them are related to wizarding clans," Moody added.

"In connection to that…" Remus' hand gestures urged them to think outside the box. "Those families I mentioned are already rich and have their own systems of inheritances. What'll they do with the Kuznetsov fortune? This is why Mr. Kuznetsov should inherit his family's fortune…"

"What is he inheriting anyway?" asked Ginny.

Remus looked thoughtful. "If I remember correctly…it's a…a castle in the Highlands…"

"A castle in the Highlands?!" Harry, Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why does the muggle get a castle and Harry gets a rundown old shack?" yelled one of the twins followed by a fierce reprimand from their mother.

"I don't believe it…" Harry said defiantly. "I'd rather see the original will for myself."

"I think I have it somewhere…" Lupin mumbled and searched his coat pockets, before drawing out his wand and promptly summoning his trunk. The thing hurled from the sky and crashed through the roof, landing on the dining table with an incredible clunk, scattering ancient dust into the air.

"Help me will you?" he smiled amiably to the party and they got to work, almost tearing the trunk apart in their search.

It went on for a couple of noisy hours.

"I…give…UP!" Harry declared, collapsing on the table. "Whoever this Kuznetsov guy is, the Ministry or some other authority must have told him already! The will could be with him!"

"Perfect!" Tonks said cheerily. "All we have to do is look for Bryan."

The idea sounded absurd but it was the best one at the moment.

"What's the fastest way to Scotland?" McGonagall asked.

**TBC**

A/N: forgive any typo…watch out for the next installment! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm gonna plow on with this story because I like it…even though no one's really checking it out…just like **The Pharaoh's Daughter**! …enjoy!xD

...correction about where this fic is...it's back in Beyblade...no one isn't reading this story and I'm annoyed...

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Four**_

"The will was quite vague…" Tala remarked as the team rode a Hiwatari helicopter to Scotland. "Scotland's quite…how to put it?...big…"

Bryan shrugged. "Ask someone who's good with these kinds of stuff."

For some freakish reason, Kai brightened up and made a call on his cellphone.

"Who're you asking?" the former was suspicious, regretting what he had said.

The bluenette merely smiled and said nothing, putting whoever he contacted on speaker phone. His fellow Russians waited with baited breath for the voice who would answer.

"Hello?"

There was a collective groan and Kai laughed.

"Hello Johnny, how are you?"

"Fine enough, thanks. What do you want?"

"We're looking for an estate in Scotland. We figured you and your lot could help us—"

"Don't listen to Kai! We're fine on out own!" they shouted.

"Oh how sweet of you to call!" came a certain Frenchman's voice. Looks like they weren't the only ones on speaker phone.

"We'd love to help," added his playboy of a best friend.

"Where in Scotland?" Johnny asked.

"That's exactly it," answered the bluenette. "We don't know where it is…"

"Who's name is it under?" spoke the gentle voice of their team captain. "That could help."

The Blitzkrieg on the other line took a while to answer.

"You DID send your…reply of affirmation via the owl right?" the redhead asked the fur-fanatic.

He nodded. The teens exchanged blank looks.

"I don't know how fast owls fly." Spencer said.

"Well maybe since this's magicky stuff…the estate's under Bryan's name the moment he drafted the reply," suggested Ian.

"You've got a point…" Kai said and returned to the phone. "Uh…Kuznetsov."

Derisive laughter was heard on the other end.

"Oh get a room…" the Highlander was heard scolding Oliver and Enrique.

Bickering was heard for a few moments before if was drowned out by a succulent 'Oh!' from Robert.

In the 'copter, five pairs of eyes widened, unsure of how to react.

"My word, is this estate you seek the main branch of the Kuznetsov fortune?"

The said heir frowned. "Yeah…" he said slowly, followed by a triumphant 'I knew it!' from the noble.

"This is intriguing!" the German continued excitedly. "I've always thought that the lineage had died out because my uncle told me word got round that the last of the Blacks was killed! There wasn't any person on our records whom the inheritance could be passed on to because father's lost all trace of possible heirs of the muggle kind and then there's you! I didn't THINK of considering you! It's amazing! Although quite a disappointing for my uncle because he oh so wanted to buy the estate..." he rattled off like how Oliver would talking about the difference between an almond shaped croissant and a crescent shaped croissant.

"So…my surname didn't ring any bells to you?" Bryan said. "…all this time?"

Sheepish laughter sounded from the cellphone. "…sorry…"

"What were you talking about?" Oliver asked their team captain. "I didn't understand a word you said."

"Oh don't you have wizarding relatives?" asked Johnny.

"I do…" Enrique came up. "…but we aren't really close…" he ended on a somewhat sarcastic note. Accounts of muggle and wizarding relations were never exactly _tres bien_.

"So this estate really does exist?" Tala interjected, fearing that the aristocrats would forget they were still on the phone.

"Yes…" Robert said casually. "Meet us in Johnny's estate at Glasgow. Are you guys in the helicopter?"

"We are," Kai answered. "Thanks for that. And hey, how would you guys like to be invited to the house party there? We're planning to hold one as soon as we get there…"

"WHAT?" the Russians weren't really counting on that. "Niet! No! Don't!"

"We'd be honored!" replied the purple-haired teen cheerily. "Would you like me to contact the caretakers so that they could prepare in advance?"

"Sure." said the bluenette and he hung up.

Bryan was glaring at him. "You rich folk are weird."

"As if you aren't rich folk too…" Ian mumbled.

Kai was dialing two or three more numbers, planning to have a multi-way conversation on speaker phone. Six different people from six different teams answered in their own respective languages at the same time.

"…uh, hello…"

"HI KAI!"

The bluenette sweatdropped. "…the guys and I're inviting you all to a party in Bryan's new estate…"

There were exclamations of jubilation and amazement.

"Wow…" Rei's voice surfaced amongst others. "When did you get an estate?"

"My wizard brother died," Bryan filled in. "He left me an estate in Scotland."

"Sweet!" Max added. "When's the party?"

"As soon as we get there…" Kai said.

"What?!" exclaimed the Fernandez twins.

"You guys are in the helicopter aren't you?" Miguel had a smile in his voice.

"How come you all know Kai has a helicopter?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"I guess we could hitch a ride with the All Starz," Lee said casually. "Michael? Pretty please?"

There was a sigh from the Americans' line. "We'll confirm with Judy," the All Starz team captain said. "But sure you can come…"

"Hey Mattie," said Julia. "Can we hitch a ride with you guys?"

"Oh can they?" Mathilda was heard appealing to her captain.

"Sure," was the blonde Spaniard's reply and she gave a whoop of joy.

"Is everyone settled?" Kai asked.

"Mmph!" was the lone reply before everyone laughed.

"Tyson! Get off the phone if you won't talk! Give me that! Daichi stop! Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Kenny," the chorused.

The person on the other line sounded embarrassed. "You're all on speaker phone? Eheh…sorry about the two bottomless pits I live with…what were you all talking about?"

"A party in Bryan's new estate I suppose…" came Mystel's cheery voice and everyone in their respective countries jumped. They had almost forgotten about team BEGA.

"Do the Majestics already know?" Claude asked.

"They're helping us find the estate…" Tala said albeit sheepishly. "The letter we got stating Bryan's inheritance was a tad vague."

"We could call up the rich kids," said Garland. "But don't worry we'll attend that party!"

"Condolence Bry," Brooklyn added in a mild tone. "We didn't know you had a wizard brother."

"Save the stories for the party!" Tyson said.

"We're meeting the Majestics in Glasgow so they could tell us where the estate is." Kai said lightly. "Once we find the thing we'll contact all of you, okay?"

Everyone gave their assent and hung up.

The Russians looked at Bryan for any reaction.

"Woop-dee-doo…" the fur-fanatic grumbled in a monotone. "The more the merrier I guess…"

The tangy redhead laughed. "The fat's in the fire…"

**TBC**

A/N: _alam niyo kung manawa ako ditto ililipat ko tong storya na toh sa Beyblade…_tell me what you think…or not…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks to everyone reading this story! Here's the next short installment…enjoy!xD

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Five**_

A small sharp crack bounced off the towering mountains, amplifying the sound. Eleven people tumbled on the grass.

"Where are we?" Ron said wearily, having taken Ginny on a slide-along apparition.

"We're in Kilpatrick Hills, close to Dumbarton, west of Glasgow I think…" McGonagall replied curtly. "Did Sirius exactly state where the Kuznetsov castle is?"

Remus shook his head. "I can't remember. Perhaps the original will states the location…"

"We don't have the bloody will—" began George but was interrupted by a shout.

"Buckbeak!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up. Indeed the hippogriff was soaring by the horizon and seemed to make a touchdown. But then something bizarre was taking place.

The mystic beast was changing shape. Then to everyone's horror and surprise, a man clad in a cloak colored like the animal's feathers landed on the grass.

He was startlingly handsome. His face and figure possessed trademark good looks of the Black family. Fluffy silver white hair fell in lank chin length locks around his healthy creamy pale face. Wind revealed blue-grey eyes beneath wild bangs and a lean, well-toned frame underneath his cloak. The mysterious being turned to deliver them a penetrating gaze.

Moody gasped and took a step back. "Regulus Black!"

--

Night had fallen around a quaint campsite. The lost party was gathered by the fire. Each of its members held intense distrust for a certain other despite the fact he had explained that he had never been on the Dark Lord's side, but instead have actively fought against it. His punishment was death but the curse had backfired, turning him into the animal he was. The spell was only broken the day he had escaped with Sirius on his back. The brothers were re-united ever since.

"I fled the night he died," said Regulus. "In case I'd fall in more danger. Recently I heard his inheritance was passed on…to a direct Kuznestov so to speak. I came to you to help you look for him."

Everyone was silent for a moment. It seemed that an enormous burden was lifted off their chests. The Black line still continued. McGonagall gave a nod and they all accepted his presence.

"Um…excuse me but, aren't you a Kuznetsov too?" Hermione asked timidly.

The snow-haired man smiled bitterly. "Yes but Sirius chose to pass the inheritance to Bryan…you are acquainted with the name aren't you? The one who's passing on our family fortune has the privilege of choosing whom he passes it on to, provided that it's a younger male. Besides, my older brother has a grudge against me because of something I did to our younger brother…"

"What happened?" his listeners asked.

Regulus sighed and launched his story. "It was a cold November more than a decade ago. Mother had driven father out of our house in London because she wanted him to get rid of Bryan. Of course he wouldn't allow it but mother always hated muggles. Sirius and I sided dad and we secretly took care of the baby. A year later, we realized we would be discovered. So Siri and I decided to smuggle him out of England without our parents knowing, to protect the Kuznestov lineage as well as his life." He paused a bit before resuming. "We found ourselves hiding in Norway when Death Eaters crossed our path. In the guise of joining them, I took Bryan without Sirius' consent and fled to Russia. For another two years he was under my care. We survived on the streets with no permanent shelter or consistent food supply. I was about to abandon all hope when a muggle monk named Boris came to us…"

**TBC**

A/N: …watch out for the next installment! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm quite fond of this story…esp the ff. chappie! …enjoy!xD

…oh yeah…if Kingsley's name is spelled wrong…sorry about that, I was too lazy to check my book 5…xP

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Six**_

The Kuznetsov Estate was impressive. The house was spacious and clean. The bladers were well-accommodated. Bryan's butler, Florence, as well as the other servants had pampered them to a dangerous extent. All was provided for a comfortable, week-long stay.

The teams seated themselves in the large, brightly lit living room, steadily consuming refreshments. Everyone wanted answers, not that they'd die without knowing but curiosity needed to be quenched all the same.

"How come you didn't know you had wizarding relatives?" Raul asked the Russian heir.

By now, they all understood the basics of the Other World. At first it was hard to believe but then they saw the will and the letter from the Department of Mysteries.

Bryan frowned slightly. "I never really knew I HAD any relatives…Besides, I'm sharing this thing with…Sirius Black's…er…godson. They're a lot of holes I need filled. I don't know the exact story either."

"Enrique did some research," Oliver began, presenting a grumpy-looking playboy.

"You guys owe me big-time," he told his team. "Mama never approved of me talking to my uncle Kingsley."

"Who?" was the general chorus.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the blonde replied. "He works in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror…they catch bad guys. He handled Sirius' case. It turns out you brother was seen as a convict because of a really screwed misunderstanding that I didn't bother knowing. Kingsley was a good friend of…what's the name of the guy who sent you the will? …oh yeah Virgil Polaris. Since they were close I asked if he by chance knew of the Kuznetsov Dynasty—"

"The what?!"

"—this is what he told me. Kuznetsov was a name of royalty during the Middle Ages. Their offspring changed their surnames to escape enemies…to cut the long story short…Black was one of those stage names."

"Who's his godson?" The question was never really answered.

"A certain Harry Potter…"

"Who?" was asked again and Kai laughed.

"You sound like a bunch of owls…"

"…Harry Potter…" Enrique continued. "…is the unfortunate Signore who…uh…defied their main bad guy. His parents got murdered. He's got really crummy relatives, but then he's all famous in the wizard world. Harry's not that remarkable actually. From what I've heard he has this magical scar on his head, he's skinny, nerdy and really uncouth hair."

Robert rolled his eyes.

"…and that's all uncle told me. Not much."

"Actually it explains a lot," said Bryan. "When I was young I remembered this guy…he had white hair but he was young. He was the person who took care of me. I didn't really know him but I loved that guy like family…that was until he agreed to leave me in Boris' quote care unquote when I was three. He must've been some servant…protecting lineages. I wasn't told a thing about this rich crap till now…but this Sirius isn't exactly to blame is he?"

"Master Bryan," called Florence.

The fur fanatic blinked.

"I think you're supposed to answer," said Brooklyn.

"…knew that…yes?"

"There are people here demanding to see you…

"…um, okay."

"What should I do, sir?"

"…what do you think you should do?"

"The command's 'send them in'," Rei mumbled with a smile.

"Whatever…what he said."

The butler left and promptly returned escorting some eleven bizarre looking personages.

There was a short gasp. Harry Potter thought Bryan was looking at him (but in reality, the latter's attention was caught by someone else).

"YOU!"

**TBC**

A/N: …honestly I'm quite hesitant to experiment on Bryan's personality…sorry if he may seem a bit OOC to you…watch out for the next installment! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! I am so terribly SORRY for not updating for so long! I feel just horrible for making you guys wait. You see, my summer was busier than I expected, I couldn't find time to be on the computer! I couldn't even find time to write…I hope you'd all understand ((in a year _kasi_ I'll be in college so life has grown pretty stressful lately)). Once more I am so SORRY!!! Updates are finally here! I hope the wait was worth it…enjoy!xD

…btw…I had lotza fun with this chap…

**Family Matters**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Yes me!" Harry exclaimed as he rapidly crossed the living room to face the lilac-haired Russian, unaware that he wasn't the person of concern. "Hand over the will!" he demanded.

"I wasn't talking to you." Bryan replied.

"And you're being plain rude!" Mariah added. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Harry Potter, " was the proud reply. "Sirius Black's godson."

Most of the bladers snorted, expecting a brilliant flash and fanfare.

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"To see the will," the bespectacled sixteen-year old answered. "Sirius never told me of any Kuznetsovs or rich fortunes and I want proof!"

Tyson handed over the much coveted document.

"You're a prat, Kinomiya…"

"Oh can it, Ivanov. He's got the right to know.

A tense silence ensued as Harry and his friends read the will. Adults with them quietly observed the colorful party of people at their opposite.

"And the muggles say we look odd…" Moody told Arthur in an undertone, making him chuckle.

Regulus ignored everyone. His attention was focused on Tala and Tyson, who were still glaring daggers at each other. Grey eyes widened at a revelation he had.

"This isn't fair!" Harry's voice broke the stillness. "Why do you get an estate while I get Grimuald place?"

"Yeah!" Ginny backed him up. "He's spent more time with Sirius. He mattered more to him than you…"

"He should get more!" Ron added. "Harry's suffered a hell lot than—"

"SHUT UP!" Rei barked. "Shut. Up. You have no right to compare what Bryan's gone through and what this Harry's gone through! You don't know what happened when some asshole left him in the Abbey! You DON'T!"

"Oh yeah?" Harry retorted, voice rising. "What has he gone through? Pray tell? Were his parents murdered? How many near-death experiences has he had? Is he perpetually pursued by some insatiable, very STUPID, MORONIC murderer bent on having his blood to fulfill a petty prophecy so he could rule the bloody damn WORLD?!"

"Actually yes." Bryan replied, standing up. "Well technically I have no idea if my parents were murdered because I never got the chance to know either of them…not like I've got friends to tell me about them," he jerked his thumb at his fellow Russians. "…THEY didn't know who their parents were too. As for near-death experiences? Gee…I lost count…maybe because I got tired of counting every single day in my damn life! And about that murderer, take it from his favorite lab rat," he indicated Tala. "…he'll tell you not only does this murderer violate his own life, he violates other lives too."

Both parties crossed lines, everyone in the room knew that. The teams looked at the redhead to see how he would react. Baby blues had hardened to ice.

"Would you like a further explanation?" he asked coldly.

"No thank you—" Molly began in a nervous mediating tone.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry continued relentlessly. "I have the right to inherit more—"

Remus sighed and came forward. "You still don't get it do you? Sirius had an obligation—"

"It's still not fair!"

"Everyone here…" Regulus interrupted quietly, silencing all conversations. "Everyone here had the chance to be passed on the inheritance."

"What made you say that?" asked McGonagall.

The snow-topped man turned to Tyson. "You boy, what's your surname?"

"Kinomiya, why?"

He didn't answer and turned to Max. "Yours?"

"Mizuhara."

He turned to Tala.

"Ivanov."

He turned to Rei.

"Kon.

He turned to Garland.

"Seibald."

He turned to Michael.

"Parker."

He turned to Brooklyn.

"Masefield."

He turned to the Spanish twins.

"Fernandez."

He turned to Oliver…

"Les Desmond."

…to Johnny…"

"McGreggor."

…then to Enrique…

"Tornatore."

…and to Robert.

"Jurgen."

He turned to Kai.

"Hiwatari."

He turned to Rick.

"Anderson."

He turned to Lee and Mariah.

"Wong."

He turned to Ian.

"Papov."

He turned to Spencer.

"Petrov."

He turned to Daichi.

"Sumeragi."

It went on and on. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Remus stared.

"I don't believe it…" he said. "They're the descendants of the Kuznetsov Dynasty…the ones who changed their names…"

"You're kidding…" Claude blurted out.

"Oh my gosh!" Mathilda squealed. "We're all cousins!"

"Really distant ones," said the ex-DADA professor with a smile.

"Cool!" exclaimed Daichi. "I've always wanted to be related to Max…"

"Oh no!" Johnny groaned. "I'm related to Enrique!"

"And what's wrong with that?" the blonde growled.

"My point is," Regulus continued. "All of you could have gotten the inheritance! But tell me Mr. Hiwatari, what would you do if you acquired the Kuznetsov fortune?"

"I'd be throwing up money…" was the cynical reply.

"…or shitting it," Miguel suggested.

"What about you?" he asked the Majestics.

"Robert'd be paying all the expenses of the World Cup using change from his pocket money!" the French boy laughed.

"See?" the white-haired wizard returned to Harry. "They didn't inherit it because they've all got their own family matters. Sirius left you what he wanted to leave you…respect that."

Those final words shut the Potter heir up and he abruptly sat down on an empty chair, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"What about you Regulus?" asked Moody. "Why aren't you complaining?"

"…I…I'm in no position to complain," was the quiet reply.

"I am." Bryan retorted. Harsh blue-green met dull gray. "You're the one. That guy…you left me…that day when you gave me to Boris?"

There were gasps.

"Is this day filled with intrigue or what?" Mystel laughed.

"Hear me out Bry…"

"You don't know how much I suffered in there—"

"That wasn't planned."

"You left me in complete ignorance of what should've been a happy life!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe you—"

"It was for your own good!" Regulus declared with finality. "Sirius never forgave me for what I did…even within the last two years I spent with him as a hippogriff. I want to redeem myself…"

"Is that why you came?" Remus asked gently.

"I've been very lonely since big brother passed away…" Regulus let out a shuddering breath, steeling himself against emotion. "All I wanted to do was to see family again."

Tala and Kai exchanged looks. The former nodded and went over to their lilac-haired friend.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Haven't you always wondered who your biological family was?"

Bryan looked at Regulus wistfully.

**TBC**

A/N: …forgive typos! And I hope you liked that…hehe. Keep hangin' on for the next installment…and I promise you guys won't have to wait that long. You're all very much appreciated! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	8. Last Chapter

A/N: here's the last chap! Cheers to the HP movie and book coming soon!!! Woot! …enjoy!xD

**Family Matters**

_**Last Chapter**_

In three strides, the Kuznetsov brothers crossed the room and hugged each other tightly. For a while they stayed that way before letting go.

"Owl me," the fur fanatic requested.

"As often as I can," his elder sibling reassured before turning to leave, followed by his wizarding companions.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Daichi. "The food hasn't arrived yet."

"We're off to catch an insatiable, very stupid, moronic murderer bent on having our blood to fulfill a petty prophecy so he could rule the bloody damn world," Arthur said cheerily.

"Family matters held us back," added Moody.

"Take care of yourselves, all of you!" said Molly and soon the twelve left the Kuznetsov estate.

Harry's gloom did nothing to ruin their beautiful summer ahead. He cast one last envious glance at the renewed party in the castle. Inside there was someone like him surrounded by family he could never have.

Some people just have all the luck.

**END**

A/N: tell me what you think!!! …enjoy!xD and ciAo for now…


End file.
